The overall aim of this project is to improve public understanding of the human health risks from chemicals at Superfund sites through education and training of journalists. This will be accomplished by: (1) developing a media kit that includes a risk assessment handbook and a guide to reporting on chemical exposures at Superfund sites; (2) disseminating these kits utilizing the Society for Environmental journalists and a series of workshops using distance education technologies (satellites and CODEC); and (3) establishing a reporter- friendly computer database of information and resources needed to accurately cover human health issues. This project will build on a unique collaboration that has been established between the Michigan State University Institute for Environmental Toxicity and its School of Journalism. As a result of this collaboration, expert communicators will join with toxicologists who are investigators in this Program Project Grant to insure the accuracy and the effectiveness of the information that is developed and disseminated.